Ashton Kutcher
Christopher Ashton Kutcher (Cedar Rapids, Lowa, Estados Unidos, 7 de febrero de 1978) es un actor, productor y ex modelo estadounidense. Primeros años Kutcher nació en Cedar Rapids, Iowa. Hijo de Diane Finegan, una empleada de Procter & Gamble, y Larry Kutcher, quien trabajaba en una fábrica de General Mills. Tiene ascendencia checa por parte de su padre e irlandesa por parte de su madre. Fue criado en hogar católico junto a su hermana mayor, Tasha, y un hermano mellizo, Michael Kutcher, que tuvo un trasplante de corazón cuando los hermanos eran jóvenes. Su hermano sufre de parálisis cerebral y es portavoz de la fundación Reaching for the Stars. Su niñez fue difícil, y tuvo varios trabajos, incluyendo la carpintería, y otros trabajos relacionados con la vida en la granja. Asistió a Washington High School en Cedar Rapids, Lowa, durante un año aproximadamente cuando su familia se trasladó a Tiffin, Iowa, donde asistió a Clear Creek-Amana High School. Además de ser un estudiante, participó en el equipo de fútbol americano como receptor. Mientras tanto, su vida en la casa era estresante. En una entrevista declaró que "no quería volver a casa y enterarse de malas noticias sobre su hermano" y "me mantenía tan ocupado que no me permitía sentirlo". Kutcher admitió que como adolescente, pensó en el suicidio. Con trece años, trató de saltar de un balcón de un hospital, pero su padre intervino en el último minuto. En torno a ese momento, sus padres se divorciaron. Carrera Después de participar como concursante en un competición IMTA (perdiendo contra Josh Duhamel) en 1998, Kutcher firmó con una agencia en Nueva York, apareció en los anuncios para Calvin Klein, modeló en París y Milán, y apareció en un comercial de Pizza Hut. Después de algo de éxito como modelo, Kutcher se mudó a Los Ángeles, y, después de su primera audición, fue elegido como Michael Kelso en la serie de televisión That '70s Show, que debutó en 1998 y terminó en 2006. Kutcher fue elegido en una serie de papeles para películas; aunque él audicionó, no fue elegido para el papel de Danny Walker en Pearl Harbor (2001), protagonizó en varias películas cómicas, incluyendo Dude, Where's My Car? (2000), Recién casados (2003), y Guess Who (2005). Apareció brevemente en la película de 2003, Cheaper by the Dozen, interpretando a un actor auto-obsesionado. Su película del 2004 The Butterfly Effect fue un papel inusual para Kutcher, interpretando a un joven conflictivo que se enamora de una chica Kayleigh; la película recibió comentarios mixtos negativos, pero fue un éxito en taquilla. En 2003, Kutcher produjo y protagonizó su propia serie en MTV llamada Punk'd como anfitrión. La serie incluyen trucos de cámara escondida para las celebridades. Kutcher es también el productor ejecutivo del realy show Beauty and the Geek, Adventures in Hollyhood ''(basado en el grupo de rap Three 6 Mafia), y ''The Real Wedding Crashers y el programa de juegos Opportunity Knocks. Muchos de sus créditos de producción, incluyendo Punk'd, vienen a través de Katalyst Films, una productora que él dirige con su compañero Jason Goldberg. Debido a problemas de calendarios con la filmación de The Guardian, Ashton fue obligado a no renovar su contrato para la octava y última temporada de That '70s Show, aunque apareció en los primeros cuatro episodios (acreditado como estrella invitada) y regresó para el final de la serie. Kutcher fue parte del equipo de gestión para Ooma, una tecnología puesta en marcha en septiembre de 2007. Ooma está en la Voz sobre IP y el papel de Ashton era como Director Creativo. Estuvo liderando una campaña de marketing y produciendo vídeos virales para promover este servicio. Ooma renovó su estrategia de ventas y marketing con un nuevo equipo para verano de 2008, reemplazando a Ashton Kutcher como su director creativo. Kutcher produjo y protagonizó en la comedia de 2010 Killers, en que interpretaba a un asesino a sueldo. Kutcher fue anfitrión de WWE Raw el 31 de mayo de 2010. Hubo una controversia en el evento debido a que Kutcher sólo se le veía en pantalla y no en persona por muchos de los asistentes. Actualmente anuncia para cámaras Nikon. A partir del 12 de mayo de 2011, reemplazó a Charlie Sheen en la comedia Two And A Half Men, consiguiendo un contrato de un millón de dólares por episodio en la misma. En 2013, protagoniza la película Jobs interpretando el papel de Steve Jobs, mostrando su vida basado en sus memorias y sus más destacados sucesos históricos, con acontecimientos ficticios. Vida personal Kutcher realizó una inversión en un restaurante italiano llamado Dolce, cuyos otros propietarios son Danny Masterson y Wilmer Valderrama, y en un restaurante japonés llamado Geisha House (Atlanta, Los Ángeles y Nueva York). El actor se auto describe como un liberal social y conservador fiscal. El 17 de septiembre de 2008 fue nombrado entrenador del equipo de fútbol de la escuela Harvard Westlake (Los Ángeles). Sin embargo, no pudo regresar en 2009 por el rodaje de American playboy. En 2003 empezó a salir con la también actriz Demi Moore y se casaron el 24 de septiembre de 2005 en una ceremonia privada, celebrada por un rabino del centro Kabbalah. Asistieron cerca de 150 invitados, incluidos amigos y familiares como Bruce Willis (ex marido de ella). En octubre de 2010, el matrimonio se reunió con el co-director del centro Kabbalah Yehuda Berg en Israel. De hecho, Natalie Portman, que fue su compañera en Sin compromiso (2011), dijo que «''Kutcher me ha enseñado más sobre el judaísmo de lo que creo que he aprendido de alguien más''». En noviembre de 2011, Demi Moore anunció que se divorciaría de Ashton Kutcher, después de seis años de matrimonio. Desde 2012 mantiene una relación con la actriz Mila Kunis. El 30 de septiembre de 2014 se convirtió en padre de una niña, Wyatt Isabelle Kutcher junto a la actriz Mila Kunis, la cual nació en el hospital Cerdars Sinai de Los Ángeles (California). Filmografía seleccionada Categoría:Actores